


Fire Breath

by Guitarhero909



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: A retelling of Lemonade Mouth using Korra Characters. Korra, Asami, Bolin, Opal, and Kai are young high school students who meet each other when joining a music club. After goofing off with instruments they discover something amazing and decide to put it to good use. With the support from their advisor they stand up for their beliefs and overcome individual struggles as a team!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Lemonade Mouth while working on Guitars and Violins, and then got the idea; What if I could tell my own version of Lemonade Mouth with characters from The Legend of Korra! Just another story for my Korrasami Musician AU

Chapter 1: Meet The Band

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Lemonade Mouth!)

There were people running into a stadium to check out a band.

I was putting makeup on and messing with my hair.

The guitar player opened the door.

"Its time Asami," she said.

"On the way," I said.

People were giving their tickets out to get in.

Poets, geniuses, champions, rebels.

My band, Fire Breath has been called all of those names.

The keyboardist was playing with his hair and the drummer was clacking his sticks.

There were many stories about our band that were told in various ways.

However, the real story is how our band came to be, and it has been said to be a mystery to them all.

Who would've guessed that our story would have begun, right here.

Oh, and my name's Asami, its very nice to meet you.

They say that music has the power to change one's life.

In my case, it changed my life for the better.

Anyway this is my story, so its best to pay attention cause its starting right now.

(A few months earlier)

I was sitting in a room with 4 other people.

Korra Onuki, Lead Guitar.

Opal Beifong, Bass

Bolin Yamade, Drums.

Kai Lang, Keyboards.

And our soon to be advisor, Zhu Li Moon.

"So, it looks like you're the only ones who bothered to even be part of this club," said Zhu Li.

Korra was looking around the room.

"This seems like a strange place to actually have a music club," she said.

"To be honest, it wasn't really my idea," said Zhu Li, "We've been banished down to this area because Principal Tenzin had this crazy idea to build an air bending stadium where the music room was supposed to be, and now here we are."

She formed a circle with the 5 of us around.

"So I guess the first order of business is to introduce ourselves to everyone," said Zhu Li, "I'll start. My name is Zhu Li Moon, and I'm the musical advisor, while my husband happens to be a businessman who does his best to provide for me."

She pointed to me.

"My name's Asami and…." I started.

We heard some noise.

"Honestly, if they spent even one small fraction of what it cost me to keep this music club alive then…." Said Zhu Li.

We heard another noise.

"Oh that tears it!" Said Zhu Li.

Ok, so if I'm gonna tell this story, I should probably do it the right way.

(A few hours earlier)

Korra was playing on her guitar to Hole's Violet.

As you all probably know based on the way Korra's dressed and her attitude, she's a rocker, and for some reason has a fetish for flannels.

Korra's father, Tonraq called her.

"Let's go Korra, you don't wanna be late to your first day at school do you?" He said.

Korra finished up.

A few minutes later, Korra and Tonraq were at the school.

"I know its hard for you," he said.

Korra sighed.

"Moving to another school far away from my friends a MONTH into the year?" Asked Korra, "How could that possibly be hard for me?"

"Korra wait!" Said Tonraq.

"Who am I kidding?" Korra asked, "Its completely hard for me, but who the hell cares right?"

"I care," said Tonraq.

"Then you might have thought to ask me before you moved our family all the way to this city," said Korra.

Tonraq's phone rang.

"I need to take this," he said.

Korra sighed and walked inside the building.

Some guys were making fun of her and she brushed it off.

Opal's parents dropped her off.

"Have a good day sweetie," said her mother Suyin.

"Be sure to check out some clubs during the day," said her father, Bataar, "Maybe you'll even do something similar to what your brother is up to."

"Sure thing Dad," said Opal

"Remember, we love you, no matter what," said Bataar.

"I know dad," said Opal.

Kai's dad was dropping off his girlfriend to community college.

"What's the matter buddy?" He asked.

"Isn't it just a little weird that your girlfriend is still in college?" Asked Kai.

"She's only a few years younger than I am Kai, and she's just taking one course," said his dad.

"Why not buy a sports car or something that'll get you out this midlife crisis?" Asked Kai, "Not that I'm against this or anything its just…"

"Trust me Kai," said his dad, "I know.

Bolin and Mako were walking to the school.

"See you later man," said Mako, "Oh and check out the music club, it looks like they're in need of some members."

"I'll bet," said Bolin.

I finally made it to class.

It put on my lipstick and everything else.

Korra was meeting the principal, Tenzin.

"Pardon my daughter," said Tonraq, "She's going through some anger issues about moving to a new school."

"I can see that," said Tenzin.

He noticed the T-shirt that had hands on her breasts.

On one hand it said, "My body", and on the other it said "My right".

"What's wrong?" Asked Korra, "Is there a dress code I'm not aware of?"

"No not really, but there is a bit of a line with how students can dress, and that shirt crosses it," said Tenzin.

"What about freedom of expression?" Asked Korra, "Don't you have that?"

"Korra, just cover up for the day," said Tonraq buttoning up her flannel.

"Korra was it?" Asked Tenzin, "I'm not sure how they ran things up at your school, but around here things are entirely different."

He looked at her.

"I just want you to understand that I run a tight ship here and I expect the rules to be followed," said Tenzin.

Later he was walking down the halls and Zhu Li was following him.

"I can't believe this," said Zhu Li, "Moving the music program to the basement is one thing, but then to cut our budget to 0 just to make room for your big air bending stadium is crossing the line!"

"Sports bring donors, donors bring money, and money makes this school run," said Tenzin not listening to a word Zhu Li has to say, "Times are tough, but we can only change with them."

Zhu li continued to pursue him.

I was singing to myself and someone overheard.

"Oh I'm sorry I…." I said.

The student handed me a flyer.

"First meeting is today after school," he said.

Opal was walking around the school during her free period and saw the same flyer I had, same with Bolin.

"Hey, I think I've seen you around somewhere," she said to Bolin.

"You're Opal right?" Asked Bolin, "The granddaughter of Toph Beifong?"

"That's right," said Opal, "She had one hell of a singing voice back in the day."

"That's such a beautiful name, Opal," said Bolin.

"Thank you," said Opal.

"I'm Bolin," said Bolin.

"Opal," said Opal, "But… you already knew that."


	2. The First "Jam" (Hold The Butter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After joining the club, Korra and her future bandmates have a jam and discover something special.

Chapter 2: The First "Jam" (Hold The Butter)

There was a video being played in the gymnasium for a sports drink.

"Thank you all for coming to the first assembly for our brand new stadium," said Tenzin.

Korra was too busy staring at her phone.

The tough girl at our school Kuvira was looking at her.

"Um you're in our spot," she said, "Why don't you go find another seat?"

"Why don't you make me?" Said Korra.

The principal was busy giving a lecture about students who can be empowered.

"Empowerment means making tough decisions, and the toughest decisions require the strongest wills," he said.

"Alright," said Korra, "Ya want an empowered student? You got one."

She stood up and pulled her flannel shirt open revealing the T-shirt.

"This is my shirt, which means its MY decision to wear it!" Said Korra, "This is MY body, and MY right!"

Zhu Li was listening.

"Don't let these assholes take away your right to be who you are," said Korra, "Be heard and use your voices!"

Some of the students started to cheer.

"The principal can't tell you what to wear or who to be, you can wear whatever you want!" Said Korra, "Be whatever kind of person you wanna be today or tomorrow, or for the rest of your lives!"

Later she was in the principal's office speaking with Tenzin.

"Now this is your first day here, so i'm going to let you off with a warning," he said, "However you should promise me that there will be no more shenanigans."

"Whatever you say Principal," said Korra.

"I think there's a way you can channel that energy into something productive," said Principal Tenzin giving her a flyer.

It was the same flyer for the music club.

After school each of us was heading to the same school and saw a drink machine.

We each took a drink from it.

Now that you all know where we came from, I can tell it right.

(Now)

Zhu li was heading upstairs.

"While I talk with those kids, you make yourselves useful and tidy up this room," she said.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," said Korra.

"Welcome to High School," said Bolin.

"So I guess we should start introducing ourselves," I said, "My name's Asami."

"I'm Korra," said Korra, "I'm the tough girl."

"I can tell," said Kai, "My name's Kai, and I'm the jokester of the group."

"I can tell," said Bolin, "You were quite hilarious at history class."

We started tidying up the room.

While we were doing so, the noises around the room were starting to create some rhythm.

Bolin started tapping the desk then moved to a drumset.

We all started to join in.

Opal picked up a upright bass and started playing on it.

"Keep that up," said Korra, "I think I hear somethin' happenin'!"

She picked up a guitar and Kai went to a keyboard.

Turn up The Music

Asami: Na na na na na, na na

Take a look around

Who would have thought we'd all be here?

So let's mess around

'Cause the future is unclear

We got nothing better to do

We just trying to get through

Can you hear me?

Can you hear me?

Yeah

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Come on come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

We were having a good time jamming on the instruments. I had more fun that I had with anything else.

All we have is now

Let's make the most of this

Come on break it out

So every one can hear it

They don't have to understand

But we'll make 'em if we can

Do you hear me?

Are you with me?

Yeah

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Come on come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

Come on come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Come on come on

Turn up the music

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

Come on come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

Zhu Li was listening to us the whole time.

"Oh shit!" said Korra, "We were..."

"Asami," she said, "You….. have a BEAUTIFUL VOICE!"

"Um…. Thank you," I said.

"Just look at you all, you just jumped on those instruments and created something magical," said Zhu Li, "That'll show principal Tenzin."

She got an idea.

"That'll show him indeed!" Said Zhu Li, "You all could make such a great band!"

"On the contrary, fooling around on instruments doesn't actually make us a band," said Opal.

"That wasn't fooling around," said Korra.

"See, she agrees with me," said Zhu Li, "Just give it some thought."

Korra was smiling.


	3. Musical Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra sees a flyer for Rising Champion and decides to take her chances

Chapter 3: Musical Chemistry

Korra was walking around with those words inside her head.

"You deserve to be heard," said the voice.

She then looked at the flyer for the upcoming contest, "Rising Champion."

"Maybe we should try this," she said.

I was on my way home to my grandmother.

"Gran?" I asked.

"Hi sweetie," she said giving me a hug, "How was your day?"

"So far so good," I said, "I've met some new friends at a club I joined."

"Well good for you," Grandma said, "You really should get out the house more often."

I noticed my cat hasn't eaten much.

"Aww you gotta eat some more little guy," I said.

Kai was walking by when he saw his dad and girlfriend bringing out an old air glider.

"Why not give it a spin son?" Asked his dad.

"I'm not much of a glider," said Kai.

"Since when?" Asked his dad.

"I think he's had a long day and wants to rest," said Amy.

"Yeah, that's it," said Kai.

Opal was at home practicing her scales and such on the violin.

"Hey Opal!" Said her older brother Bataar Jr, "Something came in the mail for you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"They just said to give it to you," said Jr.

Opal opened it.

It was an electric bass guitar.

A note was attached to it.

"I know you don't think you're worthy of something like this, but chances like these only come once in a lifetime. Try this instrument out and see what you think. -Korra."

Bolin was at home on the drums helping Mako practice.

"You're getting better and better every time," said Mako, "And you haven't played in a while."

"I guess I just got into it more," said Bolin, "How are things with Earthquake?"

"Let's just say that the front woman Kuvira is being a bit bitchy," said Mako, "But I don't let it bother me."

"I heard they were entering for Rising Champion," said Bolin.

"You should too," said Mako, "You just gotta find some good members and write some good shit."

"About that…." Said Bolin.

Korra was eating dinner with her parents.

She was kind of annoyed because her father wasn't paying attention to what she had to say or how she felt about certain things.

She secretly had headphones on listening to her music.

That's her thing.

I was sitting on the bed and got a message from Korra.

"Let's meet somewhere and discuss this band thing.:

Everyone else got the same text.

We were at a diner.

"Korra, I'm not saying I'm against this band thing," said Opal, "But Rising Champion? I don't think we're experienced enough for this kind of thing."

"I know that," said Korra, "Which is why in order to help us gain experience, I also signed us up for the Halloween Bash."

"You what?" I asked.

"How did you manage to pull that off?!" Asked Kai.

"Well, its amazing what a principal would agree to if he thinks you're putting your energy into something…. productive," said Korra.

"Goofing off in a club doesn't exactly make a band," I said.

"I've performed in bands before and fortunately I've got enough talent for everybody," said Korra, "We can practice and find someone to write our music."

"I'm pretty good at that," said Kai.

"See?" Asked Korra, "He's on board."

"Sami can write our lyrics," said Kai.

"Me?" I asked.

"That one you did the other day was pretty good," said Bolin.

"There's still a flaw," said Opal, "Earthquake is playing the bash."

"And we're opening for them," said Korra as she high fived Kai.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I don't know about you, but I don't wanna be some random face in the yearbook that no one gives a damn about," said Korra, "We have a right to be heard."

"I'm in," I said.

"Me too," said Opal, "But I want to apologize in advance in case my bass playing sounds like crap."

"That's what practices are here for," said Korra.

People assume we were a natural fit from the start.

Not exactly.

No band is without struggles, but no struggles are too great.

Practice didn't exactly go as we planned.

"Not quite there," said Korra, "But Opal you're doing surprisingly well on the bass."

"Well it is the same as the upright," said Opal, "Its just lighter."

"Exactly," said Korra.

"It might be me," said Kai, "But I'm not sure the hardcore thing is working for this song."

"Hold on," said Bolin, "I kinda like it but…."

"Wait," said Korra, "Let's listen to what Kai wants to say."

"Ok," said Kai, "But I think I'll explain better through music."

He started playing the piano.

Bolin started to come in.

I went to the microphone.

Somebody

Asami: Can you see me?

'Cause I'm right here

Can you listen?

'Cause I've been trying to make you notice

What it would mean to me

To feel like somebody

We've been on our way to nowhere

Tryin' so hard to get there

And I say, oh

We're gonna let it show

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams

And try to make it come alive

Come on let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (somebody)

Somebody, yeah (somebody)

Somehow

Someday

Someway

Somebody

I'm so tired

Of being invisible

But I feel it, yeah

Like a fire below the surface

Trying to set me free

Burnin' inside of me

'Cause we're standing on the edge now

It's a long way down

But I say

Oh, we're gonna let it show

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams

And try to make it come alive

Come on let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (somebody)

Somebody, yeah (somebody)

Zhu Li was listening to us perform and was amazed at how good we sounded.

Somehow

Someday

Someway

Somebody

We will walk out of this darkness

Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun

Oh oh oh oh oh

Korra and Asami: And when we fall we fall together

Till we get back up and we will rise as one, oh, oh ,oh

Korra: Oh, we're gonna let it show

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams

And try to make it come alive

Come on let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (somebody)

Somebody, yeah (somebody)

Somehow

Someday

Someway

Somebody

Somebody

Ooh ohh oh

We finished on a good note.

"Asami did you really write that?" Asked Korra.

"Yeah I did," I said, "Did you like it?"

"I loved it!" Korra said hugging me.

"Um…. Could you put me down?" I asked.

Later Bolin approached Opal.

"Say Opal, are you free tonight?" Asked Bolin.

"Yea I am," said Opal, "Why?"

"Well I'm seeing my brother perform and I was wondering if you'd like to tag along," said Bolin closing his eyes.

"Yeah why not," said Opal.

"I'm sorry d-did you just say yes?" Asked Opal.

"Yes I did," said Opal handing him a piece of paper with her address, "Meet me here at 6:30 alright?"

She walked away.

Korra gave him a high five.

"My man," Korra said.


	4. How The Band Got its name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little fight with Kuvira, Korra and her new band officially get its name

Chapter 4: How the band got its name.

Bolin and Opal were heading to a pub called The Underground.

"Bo, you made it," said Mako giving him a hug.

"Wouldn't miss my brother perform," said Bolin.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Mako.

"Her name's Opal," said Bolin, "She's in the music club with me."

"Hi," Opal said introducing herself.

Kuvira was talking to some of her friends.

"So Tenzin cancels half of my set just so another band could have some time to play for us?" Asked Kuvira, "Really?!"

"That's some sick shit right there," said Desna, the drummer.

"He expects us to just let it slide?" Asked Eska, the bass player.

"What's he talking about?" Asked Bolin.

"She's just pissed because another band is taking half of the band's set," said Mako.

"Here's the thing," said Bolin looking away, "Me and Opal….. are in the band."

"Ok, and?" Asked Mako.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Asked Opal.

"Give me one reason why I should be mad," said Mako, "Just because you're in the band doesn't mean I think of you guys even less."

Bolin smiled.

Kuvira was still ranting.

"I'm taking that band down one way or another," said Kuvira, "Nobody steals my time to shine and gets away with it alright? Nobody!"

"Kuvira, we're up," said Mako grabbing his guitar.

"Your brother seems nice," said Opal.

"I know," said Bolin, "At least he's not mad at us for being part of that band."

Eska started playing her bass.

And The Crowd Goes

Kuvira: Who's that tryin' to talk to me

Standin' over there lookin' like a wannabe

Keep me on ice, subzero degrees

I'm so solid that you can't see through me

We rock the stage like a playoff game

Don't have to say it, you know my name

Three-point shot, no time on the clock

And the crowd goes wild, are you ready or not, oh

And the crowd goes

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And the crowd goes

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And the crowd goes

I'm a superstar and I got a cool car

And the girls like me better than

Whoever you are 'cause I make your day

Lemme hear you say

Oh oh oh oh oh

Ha, come on, let's bring it back to 'em

Now listen in, uh

Your busted up club, it was doomed from the start

Don't even try it, we're state of the art

When we break the rules, they bend for us

When they need the job done, they send for us

Brand new kicks and a brand new jersey

What do you expect, yeah we deserve it

Three-point shot, no time on the clock

And the crowd goes wild, are you ready or not

And the crowd goes

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And the crowd goes

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And the crowd goes

I'm a superstar and I got a cool car

And the girls like me better than

Whoever you are 'cause I make your day

Lemme hear you say

Oh oh oh oh oh

Can you do some of that

Mako performed a guitar solo and the crowd went insane. Kuvira was signing autographs for the boys.

Kuvira: It's the crush

Here we go, here we go

And the crowd goes

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And the crowd goes

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And the crowd goes

I'm a superstar and I got a cool car

And the girls like me better than

Whoever you are 'cause I make your day

Lemme hear you say

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And the crowd goes

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And the crowd goes

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And the crowd goes

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

One, two, three, four

The crowd cheered the band name.

Korra and Kai were walking through the halls and people were staring.

"What's their deal?" Asked Kai.

"Apparently they don't like that we're opening for Earthquake," said Korra, "But that's their deal."

Back at the music room we were discussing a band name.

"So looks like everyone has their badges," said Bolin, "The Red Alert Mountain Dew."

"So our first order of business," said Korra, "A band name."

"How about…. Burning heart?" Asked Bolin.

"Nah," said Kai.

"The rebels?" Asked Korra.

"No," I said, "I'm gonna grab another mountain dew."

"I think I got an idea," said Kai, "How about….. Kai."

"What?" Asked Opal.

"C'mon, a lot of bands have that one name band thing going on," said Kai.

"Nah," said Korra.

I came in and shouted, "Back off the bash!"

"What kind of name is that?" Asked Korra.

I showed her the note on my locker.

Korra took the paper and wrote something on the back of it.

It said; "Fuck. You."

"Wow, you are a rebel," said Kai.

The vice Principal, Raiko was giving an announcement about gum in the seats.

"I think I hate him more than Principal Tenzin," said Korra.

"I know," said Kai, "One time he was the lunchroom monitor and gave me detention."

"What for?" I asked.

"Playing with my food," said Kai.

I went to get a water.

"Thanks," said someone taking it, "My fave."

It was Kuvira and her friends.

"Word on the street is you're the singer of the new band," said Kuvira.

"I am," I said.

"Give us something," said Kuvira, "Show us what you're made of."

Korra noticed it.

"You wanna tell us what the fuck-shit you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Just having small talk," said a fangirl of Kuvira.

"Right," said Kai, "I think you should leave that girl alone."

"And who's gonna make me?" Asked Kuvira.

"Kuvira stop," said Opal, "You're being a creep."

"Listen toots, I…." Said Kuvira before Bolin intervened.

"So you're gonna make me stop messing with your singer?" Asked Kuvira grabbing him, "What you gonna do huh?"

"Hey get off of him!" I said.

"Hey I got an idea," said Korra.

"What?" Asked Kuvira.

"Hold on," said Korra.

She took a drink of her mountain dew and then spat it at her.

Everyone started to laugh.

"What's going on here?!" Asked Vice Principal Raiko.

"Obviously Korra and her gang of hooligans are causing trouble," said Kuvira.

"Hold on," said Principal Tenzin, "I think it be best to…."

"Principal Tenzin, I am very aware of the shenanigans that most of these students can pull," said Vice Principal Tarrlok, "That's why you put me in charge of discipline is it not?"

"Tarrlok I…" said Tenzin.

"I will handle it!" Said Vice Principal Raiko.

"Ok, I was just getting myself a drink, and then 'Fire Breath' spewed her drink all over me and was threatening me!"

"WHAT?!" Asked Korra, "That is not what happened!"

The 5 of us were given detention.

And that's how the band officially got its name.


	5. The Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Korra and her band's first gig. How will it go

Chapter 5: The Bash

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Lemonade Mouth!)

I was watching TV and the doorbell rang.

I opened it to see Korra.

"Oh Korra hi," I said, "What's up?"

"Well, I figured I should come by and work on some new song ideas with you."

"Oh ok well come on in," I said letting her in.

My grandmother poured us some lemonade.

"So you're one of Korra's friends," she said.

"Well yeah I guess so," Korra said.

"She was just messing around about the friend thing," I said, "She's met a lot of my friends."

Korra opened up her laptop.

"Kai actually sent me this little rap," said Korra.

She sung it.

"I'm sure we can fit it somewhere in the song," she said.

"But what's with the title?" I asked, "Determinate?"

"I came up with it," Korra said, "Like put on your game face or get determined and all that."

A cat walked by.

"So cute," said Korra.

"It was my mom's before she died," I said, "Its the only thing I have left of her."

Korra got out her guitar.

"I think I have something that'll work with this," I said.

Korra played the chords and I started to sing.

Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messin' with my head this fear

I'm so sorry

Korra and Asami: You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friends is about

"Wow," Korra said, "Those are some crazy good lyrics."

"Thanks," I said blushing.

Meanwhile Principal Tenzin was going through some documents.

"Hmm, maybe I should give out some of the money to the music club," he said, "They do have good members, and it looks like Korra is on the start of something good."

"NONSENSE!" Shouted someone.

It was Vice Principal Raiko.

"Give out some of the money we worked for almost a decade to make for that gymnasium, just to give it to that music club?!" He asked, "With all due respect sir, I strongly disagree. This gymnasium is more important than funding for some silly little music club."

"Vice Principal Raiko," said Tenzin, "I…."

"Zhu Li can find a way to keep music alive, but I will not have her leeching off your money," said Raiko, "I will not allow it!"

"Vice Principal Raiko, I seriously doubt that…." Said Tenzin.

"I'm well aware of the ways of how we can earn more money for the school and keep it alive," said Vice Principal Raiko.

He looked at an old soda machine.

"However in order to make more money I think I have a solution," he said.

We were heading to the music room.

"This is it guys, our last rehearsal before the big gig!" Said Korra, "Can you believe it?"

"I can't believe the bash is tomorrow night," Opal said.

"Me either," said Kai, "Its gonna be awesome!"

I was a little nervous.

"Sami, you ok?" Asked Korra.

"I'm fine," I said lying.

"I think I know what we all need to calm us down," said Korra, "Mountain Dew!"

We went to the soda machine and saw a sign.

"Scheduled for removal."

Korra took it to the secretary's office.

"What the hell is this?!" Korra asked, "Why is our soda machine being removed from the basement?"

"There's a soda machine down there?" Asked the secretary.

"For now," Korra said, "And I'd like to know why in the name of fuck its being removed!"

"Um ma'am, pardon my friend," Kai said, "We were just wondering if it was gonna be repaired or replaced or if something's wrong."

"Well I'm sure its just a mixup," said the secretary.

"See?" Asked Kai.

"Looks like it was supposed to be removed years ago," said the secretary, "Looks like its just in time, cause it'll earn more money for the gymnasium."

"…Are you fucking kidding me?" Korra asked.

"Well I don't like your tone young lady," she said.

Korra and Kai left.

"I ain't giving that thing up without a fight," Korra said, "Its not just a machine its more than that!"

Raiko was walking by them.

"Enjoying the day kids?" He asked.

"Yes," said Korra holding back her anger.

Kai headed back home.

"Hey buddy you're home early," said his dad.

"Practice ended early," said Kai.

He noticed a lot of boxes around.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"Its my girlfriend's stuff," said his dad, "Well I can't really say girlfriend anymore….."

"Dad what's going on?" Kai asked.

"….Son I know this isn't gonna be easy for you and you miss your mom," said his dad, "But Amy makes me happy and….. we're getting married."

Hearing those words shattered Kai inside.

He walked out.

It was the day of the Bash.

Kuvira was taking a drink.

"It sure would suck if that band doesn't get to play," she said.

"They're just getting warmed up and everything," said Tenzin, "It'll be great for everyone."

Korra and the others were looking for me.

"Sami, where are you?" Asked Bolin, "We're on in 10 minutes!"

"In here," I said.

I was hiding in the bathroom.

I was very nervous.

"Nervous?" Asked Korra.

I nodded.

"Asami we rehearsed these songs a million times," said Korra, "You don't need to be scared!"

Kai handed her a mountain dew and she handed it to me.

I took it.

"I'm ready," I said.

We went up to the stage.

"Nice costumes!" Said Kuvira, "Oh wait you're not wearing any!"

"Knock it off," Mako said.

Kai started playing the piano.

I went up to the microphone.

Determinate:

Asami: Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friends about

I, I want to cry

I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

And get inside

It isn't right

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

People were starting to get into the groove of the song. Mako was smiling at us.

"They're pretty good," said Tenzin.

Zhu Li smiled knowing the work we were doing.

Asami: Hate to feel this way

And waste a day

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Kai took the microphone

Kai: It's Kai and I'm heaven-sent

Use it like a veteran

Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline

Stop! Now hurry up and let us in, knock

'Cause we're coming to your house and

People keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill

Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up on the ground

And just make that sound like

There were girls cheering his name.

Asami: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

Dance floor

Determinate

We were greeted with a big round of applause.

"Looks like we got some competition," Mako said with a smile.

"They're not that good," said Kuvira.

"They're amazing," said a groupie.

"Shut up," said an Earthquake fan.

"And now a few words from our guitarist, Korra," I said.

Korra took the microphone.

"And now I'd like to talk about… soda!"

Kai and Bolin passed out bottles of mountain dew to the crowd.

"As you all may have heard, our soda machine from the basement is scheduled for removal," Korra said, "In order to help pay for some gymnasium."

Vice Principal Raiko was angered by this.

"Its like this school is treating others like they matter less than others, or like saying funding for a gym is more important than funding for a music program!"

People started to boo.

Raiko turned to Zhu Li and Varrick.

"Did you know about this?" He asked.

"More important than a newspaper or anyone of us!" Said Korra.

People cheered.

"We all deserve to be treated like we matter, "Because ladies and gentlemen, WE DO MATTER!"

Bolin counted down and we played our next song.

Here we Go (Be Heard)

Band: Be heard, be strong, be proud

Korra: I wanna make some noise

Band: Stand up, come on, be loud

Korra: We're gonna raise our voice

Band: Come on, come on, come on

Korra: You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

Hey now

We no longer wait around

My team stronger like weights now

Keeps on growing

Our muscle keeps on showing

Kai: We came here to make a change

We came here to rearrange

We came here cause we believe

We came here cause we achieve, yeah

Korra: While I've got the microphone

Make sure how I feel is known

All for one we got the zone

How I feel to each his own

Kai: All my people treat em right

We reserve the right to fight

For what we want, for what we need

To the front we shall proceed

Asami: Here we come and we're ready to

Go, go, go, go, go

Better run cause we don't take

No, no, no

Come on

Band: Be heard, be strong, be proud

Korra: I wanna make some noise

Band: Stand up, come on, be loud

Korra: We're gonna raise our voice

Band: Come on, come on, come on

Korra: You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

Everyone even Principal Tenzin was jamming to our music.

Asami: We're motivated (motivated)

We're aggravated (aggravated)

We're dedicated

So now you better play fair

Korra: Determination (and) willpower

(Oh come on) with consideration

We will devour

Bolin: We're on our own

But we are one

So on lend a shoulder we'll fight until

We see the sun

Korra: It's just a matter of time

Before you see our way

We fight with all our lives

We do this everyday

Asami: Here we come and we're ready to

Go, go, go, go, go

Better run cause we don't take

No, no, no

So come on

Crowd: Be heard, be strong, be proud

Korra: I wanna make some noise

Crowd: Stand up, come on, be loud

Korra: We're gonna raise our voice

Crowd: Come on, come on, come on

Korra: You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

Crowd: Be heard, be strong, be proud

Korra: I wanna make some noise

Crowd: Stand up, come on, be loud

Korra: We're gonna raise our voice

Crowd: Come on, come on, come on

Korra: You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

Yeah

I said we're tired of this

We're going to stand up

For what we believe in

We might be on our own

But we are one

Everybody ready

Come on

Let's go

Raiko tried to get us to stop.

"Korra stop this right now!" He said, "Kai what are you doing!?"

He stared at Opal.

"Opal I will call your father!" He shouted, "You all listen to me now!"

Korra took off her flannel and showed off her shirt.

Crowd: Be heard, be strong, be proud

Korra: I wanna make some noise

Crowd: Stand up, come on, be loud

Korra: We're gonna raise our voice

Crowd: Come on, come on, come on

Korra: You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

We were on the verge of a revolution. Nothing could stop us. Or….. so I thought.

Crowd: Be heard, be strong, be proud

Korra: I wanna make some noise

Crowd: Stand up, come on, be loud

Korra: We're gonna raise our voice

Crowd: Come on, come on, come on

Korra: You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

You gotta hear me now

Raiko found the light switch and shut us down.

The crowd whined because the concert was shut down.


	6. Start of a Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being banned from playing at school, Korra and Fire Breath have started something new.

Chapter 6: Start of a Revolution

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Lemonade Mouth!)

We were all sitting in the office with Raiko.

He clapped his hands.

"Well, well, well…. That was quite a show you did at the bash," he said, "You should all consider yourselves very talented."

Korra smiled.

"Your two songs you had were out of this world, and surprisingly caught the entire crowd by surprise," he continued.

His smile started to vanish a bit.

"But for your information…. A High School dance is no place for a… political tirade," he said, "What you did that night was completely disruptive, and a distraction to the board of education."

He looked at Korra.

"As for you Onuki," he said, "You promised Principal Tenzin and me that there would be no more shenanigans."

"That wasn't a shenanigan," Korra said defending us.

"Well what would you call it then?" Asked Vice Principal Raiko.

"A freedom of expression," Korra said, "We were trying to speak our minds and you shut us down…."

"Yes, I shut you down, because the decisions I make, and Principal Tenzin make are for the good of this school," said Raiko, "And with that good in mind… Fire Breath is finished."

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me," said Raiko, "And I am officially putting the music room off limits. I forbid you all from using the instruments."

"You can't do that," Bolin said.

"I can and I have, and if I hear so much as a hum COMING FROM THE LOCKER ROOM….. I will not hesitate to suspend all of you," he said, "Are we clear?"

We all nodded.

"Dismissed," he said.

We all left.

"I can't believe this," Korra said.

Kai was in his science class with one of his friends.

A classmate of his Jinora tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, I thought you might wanna see this," she said.

It was a CD titled "Fire Breath at the Bash"

"Its the show you did," Jinora said, "I took pleasure in recording your performances, and Dad said I should give it to you."

"Whoa," Kai said.

"And a couple of kids were asking if they could buy copies and I sold some," said Jinora, "I hope you don't mind."

Korra and the rest of us were looking at an article.

"This year's halloween bash will be remembered by outstanding performance of the band, Fire Breath."

"Wow, our first review," Korra said.

"And our last apparently," Opal said, "Since he shut us down."

Some girls were coming by us.

Jinora was one of them grinning at Kai.

"Wow, they actually like us," said Kai.

"I'm not sure its us they like Kai," Bolin said grinning at him.

"Oh…." Kai said.

As we continued our day we saw posters about our band.

"Whoa," Korra said.

She saw a bunch of kids wearing flannels like her.

They were greeting us.

"You all seeing this?" Opal said.

A janitor was taking a sign down.

Raiko saw Korra walking by.

"You!" He said, "I thought I made it clear that this Fire Breath business is over."

"Um…. I hate to break it to you buddy but that wasn't us," Korra said.

"First off I'm not your buddy, I'm your principal," Raiko said, "And secondly you're playing a dangerous game…. And you're gonna lose."

He took the broom and knocked the poster down.

We met at the same diner.

"Soooooo what if I told you we managed to get ourselves a new gig?" Asked Korra.

"I'd say you're nuts," said Opal, "He's never gonna change our mind."

"Not at school, at this diner," Korra said, "Principal Tenzin knows a person that works here and showed him the video footage."

"Raiko can tell us not to play at school but he can't say we can't play anywhere else," said Kai.

"I don't know about anybody else but… I wanna keep going with this," said Opal, "This band thing has completely changed who I am as a person, but I just gotta keep it from my parents for a bit."

"Just tell them we formed a study group or something," Korra said.

"Right," said Opal.

She passed us some lyrics.

"I actually wrote a song," said Opal, "And I got chord charts and everything. All we gotta do is put it together."

I smiled.

"GUYS!" Bolin said.

We all went outside.

"Bolin you alright?" Asked Korra.

We were looking at a poster of us performing.

It was the beginning of a new revolution.

Every day we started playing at Kwong's Cuisine.

She's so gone

Opal: Insecure

In her skin

Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away

Learned to fly

If you want her back gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you

'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

Here I am

This is me

And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?

Are you mad?

That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you

'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone away

Like history

She's so gone

Baby, this is me, yeah

Bolin smiled at Opal.

Opal was having the time of her life, while Mako was watching us.

"They're really that good," he said.

Opal: She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

She's so gone

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

So long

She's so gone

Gone, gone, gone

The crowd cheered our band name.

Kuvira walked away.

"One way or another I'll show those worthless fuckers who really rocks the stage," she said.


	7. More Than a Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Korra is taking the P.O.V. She and her friends notice Asami didn't attend school, and after hearing some bad news come to comfort her. Something else happens between Asami and Korra

Chapter 7: More than a band

(Disclaimer! We've been through this)

Korra's P.O.V

Ever since our debut at the bash, our band has become something even greater…. We were friends.

The band was getting popular at school much to the dismay of Kuvira.

A lot of girls were looking at Kai.

"Hey guys," I said.

I noticed Asami wasn't part of the group.

"Has anyone seen Asami?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen her all day," said Kai.

"Me either," Opal said.

We decided to pay her a visit at her home.

Her grandmother let us all in.

Asami's cat had just died.

"Sami?" I asked.

She turned and saw me.

"You guys came?" She asked.

"OF course we came," said Bolin, "You're our friend."

"We're really sorry about your cat," Opal said.

"Me too," Asami said.

I gave her a hug.

"Its really nice out," Bolin said.

"Yeah, sometimes I like to stare out in the clouds you know?" Asami said.

"I see an old lady with an umbrella," Bolin said looking at one of them.

"I see a hand," Opal said.

"All I can see is a blob," I said.

I sat up a little bit.

"Sometimes I feel a bit too stupid to be part of my family," I said, "No wonder my dad ignores me."

"I wish I had the oppurtunity to speak to my parents without being so scared," Opal said, "I just don't want them to be ashamed of me because I'm part of a band and all that. But at the same time, I finally have something that makes me happy and I don't wanna lose it."

"I still have trouble trusting my step mom," Kai said, "I just don't think she can replace my mom."

"Look at us," Bolin said, "Talking to each other about our feelings, supporting each other."

He slightly started to put his arm around Opal who surprisingly got closer to Bolin.

"Its nice," she said.

"My dad's in prison," Asami said, "He made some bad decisions ever since my mom died."

"Oh…." Opal said.

"He writes but I don't write back because I'm just too humiliated to talk to him or anything," said Asami, "I still love him but he….. it just makes me glad that I have this; our friendship."

"Hey, if you need someone to talk to, we're here no matter what," Kai said.

Opal nodded to me.

I brought out my guitar and started playing.

More Than A Band

Opal: I can't pretend

To know how you feel

But know that I'm here

Know that I'm real

Kai: Say what you want

Or don't talk at all

Opal: Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand

'Cause it's held out to you

My shoulders are small

But you can cry on them too

Everything changes

But one thing is true

Understand

We'll always be more than a band

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Later we were filming a music video for Opal's song

Korra: You used to brave the world

All on your own

Now we won't let you go

Go it alone

Bolin: Be who you wanna be

Always stand tall

Korra and Bolin: Not gonna let you fall

Korra and Opal: Reach for my hand

'Cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong

But you can cry on them too

Everything changes

But one thing is true

Understand

We'll always be more than a band

We were having the time of our life together.

I was just happy being around Asami.

Asami: I never knew you could take me so far

I've always wanted the hope that you are

The ones I need

Korra and Opal: Reach for my hand

'Cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong

But you can cry on them too

Everything changes

But one thing is true

Understand

We'll always be more than a band

Korra and Asami: Reach for my hand

'Cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong

But you can cry on them too

Everything changes

But one thing is true

Understand

We'll always be more than a band

Everyone was starting to head home.

I stayed with Asami.

"Thanks for cheering me up Korra," Asami said.

"OF course," I said, "Its the least I could do."

"I was kinda nervous because I didn't think I would make any friends here," Asami said, "I'm just…. different."

"I'm different too 'Sami," I said, "And honestly….. I think you're great exactly as you are."

We were getting a bit closer.

"Really?" Asked Asami.

"Yes," I said.

We started to lean closer and our lips met for the first time.

After a few seconds we backed away blushing madly.

"Wow," I said.

"Um…." Asami said.

"I should probably…. Go now," I said packing my guitar.

I was heading back home.

"What happened in the…." Asked Bolin.

"Nothing!" I said still blushing.


	8. From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when the future for Fire Breath starts to get bright, things take a turn for the worse.

Chapter 8: From Bad to Worse

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Lemonade Mouth!)

Kai was pretending he was in an interview.

"Fire breath was originally named Kai, but after months of decisions, we finally…."

Amy opened the door.

"Kai you gotta get out here," she said.

"Um… could you knock?" Asked Kai annoyed.

"Just come out here and check this out!" She said.

Kai was listening to the radio and heard our song being played.

"Wait a minute….. is that…." He said.

"Yes!" Said Amy, "Its your band!"

Kai's whole family was listening.

"We're on the radio!" Kai said.

I was playing cards with my grandma.

The phone rang.

"Sato residence," I said.

"Change the station to WRZ-Radio now!" Kai said.

I turned it to the channel and heard our song.

"Oh my god," I said, "They're playing our song on the radio!"

The radio sponsor for Rising Champion heard the demo of our song and put it on the radio. Dozens of people were listening to it.

It was a dream come true.

Korra and the gang were listening.

But just when the future went bright, everything started to go down hill.

We were playing at Kwongs again, but Opal was coughing a bit.

I was losing my voice a little.

Kuvira decided to take the opportunity to humiliate us.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce Loser Breath!" She said, "If you wanna see some REAL talent, come check out our band!"

"Give me the mic," Korra said.

"Try me bitch," she said.

The two of them were fighting over the microphone and Korra pushed her off the stage.

The two of them engaged in a fight while the rest of us exited the stage.

Later Bolin was walking Opal home.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"I'm just tired," Opal said, "But I'll be fine."

"I still can't believe the owner is still allowing us to play at Kwong's Cusine after that little incident," Bolin said smiling.

"Well we are his favorite customers," said Opal smiling, "Kuvira thinks she got her revenge but she was proven wrong."

They made it to Opal's house and her parents were waving.

"Thanks again for talking me home Bolin," said Opal smiling.

"Opal, there's something I've been meaning to say to you," Bolin said stopping her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"For the longest time since we met I wanted to tell you, but things were going on and…." Bolin said, "What I mean to say is….. I like you Opal."

Opal was blushing.

"There, I said it," said Bolin.

"Really?" Asked Opal.

"Of course," said Bolin, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well cause i'm….. preppy, and I don't know a thing about rock bands or anything, and I don't wanna disappoint my parents," said Opal, "You could like any girl in the world, but… you choose me."

"Opal, you deserve to be accepted for who you are, not for who anyone wants you to be," said Bolin, "I like you just the way you are."

Opal was blushing a light shade of pink.

Her parents were smiling.

"I'm glad Bolin, because I like you too," said Opal, "What I like about you the most is that you opened up to me and helped me experience so much more than I had planned."

"You know, 'Be Heard' is such an amazing song," said Bolin, "I couldn't imagine playing it with anyone else other than you."

The two of them were holding hands.

"I'd kiss you but I don't want you to catch my cold," Opal said.

"I'll take my chances," he said.

"Oh…. Come here you…. Big lug!" She said smiling.

She smooched him.

Su yin was laughing.

"Reminds me of how your father confessed to me," she said.

Bataar smiled while her brother gave Bolin a thumbs up.

The two of them were blushing a dark red.

"I should go," Bolin said.

"Yeah me too, I should get some rest," said Opal.

As Bolin left he coughed a bit.

"Totally worth it," he said.

Later he was pounding the drums.

He accidentally broke a stick.

"Damn it," he said.

He grabbed another pair and accidentally hurt his arm.

Kai was helping his dad move a photo.

"Dad, I wanna say I'm sorry I've been acting difficult about Amy," said Kai

"Its ok son," said his dad, "We all had to get use to this, but I'm glad you're starting to mature."

He remembered talking with me about it.

(Flashback)

I was watching TV when I heard the doorbell ring.

It was Kai.

"Hey Kai what's up?" I asked him.

"How's your voice?" He asked.

"Still a little raspy but I'll manage," I answered.

"If you had a step parent, how would you feel?" Asked Kai.

"Well…. At first I'd be a little uncomfortable, but… then I'd start to get attached," I asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kai.

"It seems to me that you're trying to force yourself to be happy with Amy in order to please your dad," I said.

He sighed.

"I just miss my mom so much," Kai said, "And now she's here and dad's happy and…. Its just a lot to take in you know."

"Its difficult for you to accept her isn't it?" I asked.

"How'd you know," Kai said.

"A few years ago I had a teacher whom I adored, because of her nature and her support towards me and my future," I said, "But then she left to a new school and we got a new teacher. It took a while but I started to open up to her."

Kai was listening.

"I know exactly how you feel," I told him, "But you can't force these things. You have to let it happen."

"I want to be happy for dad," Kai said.

"Then be happy for him," I said, "Somehow in some way shape or form, you'll accept your new step mom, especially with the wedding coming up."

Kai realized I was right.

"If you need someone to talk to about these things, I'm here," I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks," Kai said, "You've always been like a sister to me."

"I try," I said.

(Flashback over)

Kai was moving the painting and accidentally hit his eye.

"Crap!" He said.

"Hold on," Amy said, "I'll get the first aid kit."

Korra was walking towards school and saw the soda machine was being moved.

She called me on the phone.

"Get the guys and get over here pronto!" She said, "We got an emergency."

When we got there we saw Korra protesting the removal.

"What happened to you guys?!" She asked, "Did you get ran over or something."

"You're one to talk," Kai said.

"What are you doing?" Opal asked.

"I'm protesting the removal of our soda machine that got us together," Korra said.

"In this weather?" Kai asked.

"No rain or snow will stop me," Korra said.

"Enough games," said the worker, "I got three more deliveries."

It started to rain.

"Are you really going to support tyranny over the voiceless?" Asked Korra.

"Look kid," said the worker, "Either you move or I move you. Your choice."

"I'm not moving a damn muscle until you put that machine back, right now!" Said Korra.

"Have it your way," he said.

He and his buddy started to remove Korra.

We all started fighting them to get them off Korra.

There were police sirens going off.

Needless to say….. this was a bit of a bad day for Fire Breath.


	9. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few minor setbacks, Korra and the band are ready to face off against Kuvira at Rising Champion!

Chapter 9: Friendship

(Disclaimer!)

The 5 of us were in a holding cell.

"So much for Rising Champion," Bolin said.

"We can't skip it," Korra said.

"Well we can't play either," Opal said.

"Korra just give it up, its over," Kai said.

"I hate to break it to you but Kai's right," said Bolin, "We show up how we are now, and we're gonna fail."

"So you're just gonna give up?" Korra asked.

"That's exactly what we're saying," Kai said, "And in case you haven't noticed, you're the one to blame for all this."

"Me?!" Korra asked.

"Yes you," Bolin said, "You're the one who got us thrown in here."

"We weren't actually arrested, and our parents are coming anyway," Korra said.

"Guys, please stop fighting," I said my voice still sore.

"We can't do it Korra, just give up already," Opal said, "Some things are just beyond our control and there's nothing we can do."

"Do you even hear yourselves?" Korra asked, "We didn't form this band and go through all this trouble to win!"

We were listening to her.

"We did it to be heard, we did it for our fans," said Korra, "We did it for our beliefs and….."

"For our friendship," I finished, "Guys, we can't give up."

The others were just staring at the wall.

Opal was playing with a rubber band.

Bolin started to drop a beat, and soon Korra joined in.

The 5 of us were singing "Turn up the music."

"Are we in or what?" Asked Korra.

"No," Kai said.

"…..You're kidding right?" Asked Korra.

"Yes," said Kai.

We all hugged.

I went outside and saw my grandma waiting for me.

"Oh darling, when I said get out of the house more often this isn't what I meant," she said giving me a hug, "I'm just happy you're ok."

"Gram," I said.

Kai saw Amy waiting.

"Your dad is on his way from work," she said, "I know you're not use to me but…."

Kai couldn't be more happy to see him.

"Thank you," he said.

Opal went out and saw her parents and brother.

"Mom, Dad, I know you're disappointed in me," Opal said.

"Honey we can talk about it when we get home," Bataar said.

"Dad wait, please, I gotta say this," said Opal.

Su Yin nodded.

"I might as well tell you, I'm never gonna be this perfect child you want me to be," said Opal, "Honestly I wanted to tell you about this band from the beginning but…. I was worried."

"Why would you be worried?" Asked Su Yin, "You're making some friends aren't we?"

"Well, you both have high expectations and.. I didn't wanna let you down," said Opal, "Jr. You're perfect at everything."

"Well, I wouldn't say I was perfect," Bataar Jr. said, "My grades are good, but sometimes they can be average. But my parents love me regardless."

"If we can accept your brother for who he is, then we can accept you for you," Su Yin said, "This changes nothing, because you're still our daughter and we're still your parents."

"We couldn't be more proud of you for standing up for your beliefs," Bataar said.

Opal smiled.

Bataar winked and said, "But you still need to stay out of trouble."

Opal brought Bolin over to them.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Bolin," said Opal, "The drummer of Fire Breath."

"Boyfriend?" Asked Bolin, "I like the sound of that."

Bolin shook their hands

"Hey Bo," Mako said.

Bolin ran to Mako gave him a hug.

"You ok little bro?" Mako asked.

"I am now that you're here," Bolin said.

Korra saw her dad waiting for her.

She sat by him and said, "Yeah I know….. grounded for life."

"Well, you got off with a warning, we can just leave it at that," Tonraq said.

He looked at her,

"Do you know what I see when I look at you Korra?" He asked, "I see the most determined, amazing child that I am proud to be the father of."

Korra looked at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Look at the things you've done," Tonraq said, "You started a band, you stood up for what you believed in and more…. And I'm so sorry that I've been so distracted lately."

He held Korra by the shoulders.

"But Korra, I've never been more proud of you in my life," he said.

She hugged him.

"Thank you," said Korra, "But there's one more thing you should know about me."

She was looking at me.

"I'm…." Korra said.

"I know Korra," Tonraq said, "But you have my full support."

"Soooooo, you wanna see us start a revolution at Rising Champion?" Korra asked.

"Well, we were counting on it," he said.

"We?" Korra asked.

Principal Tenzin and his wife and kids came with her guitar.

"You guys!" She said smiling.

Later we were at Rising Champion.

Kuvira and her band Earthquake were about to perform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Earthquake!" Said the announcer.

Kuvira took the microphone and said, "What's up Rising Champion!"

The drummer counted down and started playing.

Don't you wish you were us

Kuvira: My guy is hotter than your guy

You know it, you know it

Yeah, my ride is sweeter than your ride

You know it, you know it

Don't ya wish you were us?

Don't ya wish you were us?

You know we own this party

You know we run this town

I'm about to steal your boyfriend

I'm about to knock you down

Sorry but your train has left the station

Maybe you should try a permanent vacation

Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?

Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?

You're M.I.A. we're V.I.P.

You're L.O.L. we're B.I.G.

No one really likes you that much

Don't you wish you were us?

Yeah, don't you wish you were us?

Korra was watching them.

"They're really good," said Kai.

"But we're gonna beat em," Korra said, "Remember, be heard, be strong, and be proud."

Kuvira: Yeah, I score in every game now

You know it, you know it

You ride the pine for nine now

You blew it, you blew it

Don't ya wish you were us?

Don't ya wish you were us?

You know we rule this beach, yo

We kick sand in your face

We're gonna crash your birthday

And eat up all your cake

Sorry but your train has left the station

Maybe you should try a permanent vacation

Are you a member of the loser nation

Loser, loser

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?

Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?

You're M.I.A. we're V.I.P.

You're L.O.L. we're B.I.G.

No one really likes you that much

Don't you wish you were us?

Yeah (ha ha), don't you wish you were us?

Yeah, yeah

Now all the guys and girls are waitin'

To get their picture taken

With the Quake

She blew a kiss to one of her fans.

For some reason, Mako wasn't getting into the groove.

Kuvira: Don't ya wish you were us?

Yeah, don't ya wish you were us? Ha ha

Well, don't ya?

Whoo

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?

Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?

You're M.I.A. we're V.I.P.

You're L.O.L. we're B.I.G.

No one really likes you that much

Don't you wish you were us?

Yeah yeah, don't you wish you were us?

Yeah, yeah

Whoo, it's the crush

Don't ya wish you were us?

Don't ya wish you were us?

They left the stage and we were next.

"Try to top that," Kuvira said.

"Oh we will," Korra said, "Trust me."

"Good luck Bolin," Mako said.

"Thanks," he said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Fire Breath!" Said the announcer.

The audience cheered for us.

We went to the stage.

Kai started playing the beginning to determinate but was playing off key.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Asked Korra.

I started to sing and pretend not to notice it.

My voice was still raspy.

Opal coughed a bit.

Korra tried to comfort me.

"Come on, you can do it," she said.

We went to the second section but nobody was in tune or time.

"Asami…" Korra said.

"I'm sorry Korra but…. I can't do it," I said.

The others gave up and stopped.

The were walking off the stage.

"Damn it!" Korra said.

She unplugged her guitar and started walking away.

"In the bag," Kuvira said, "I guess maybe they don't have it after all."

Mako grabbed his ax.

"Um what the fuck are you doing?" Kuvira said.

"They need help," he said.

"Hold it buster, you go and do that, and you're out of the band, for good," Kuvira, "Make your choice!"

I started to walk away then I heard someone singing our lyrics.

One by one the audience began singing with her.

"Then I'll find another band," Mako said.

He walked away from Kuvira and started playing chords to our song.

The audience continued singing.

Korra plugged back in and joined him.

The entire audience was soon singing "Determinate."

I had tears in my eyes knowing the impact our band had on everyone.

There was a big audience.

Korra grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Asami there's something I gotta tell you," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

She kissed me on the lips.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," she said, "I didn't even ask if…."

I kissed her and this time I didn't pull back.

"So does that mean we're an item now?" Korra asked.

"Yes it does," I said.

"Isn't that cute," Opal said as she kissed Bolin's cheek.

Even though we didn't win Rising Champion, we won something bigger; The audiences respect and support.


	10. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we reach the end of this breathtaking story. Despite all the odds, Fire Breath made a breakthrough as an amazing band!

Chapter 10: Breakthrough

(Disclaimer!)

There were dozens of articles and newscasts about our band at Rising Champion.

Kuvira and her group may have won but they haven't had much publicity.

And it looked like Kai found herself a new playmate.

Korra arrived at my house with a new kitten.

"Korra," I said.

"I found it and then thought of you," Korra said.

I gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much," I said.

We were then at the wedding of Kai's parents.

Kai couldn't be anymore happy for them.

"That's my bandmate up there," Korra said.

"And that's my college buddy up there too," said someone else, "I use to be in a band playing bass."

"Well what do you do now?" Korra asked.

I help out with the factory of Mountain dew," said the person, "Red Alert is pretty popular and people can't seem to get enough of the stuff."

"Wait a minute," Korra said, "Frank Craig?"

"That's the name," Frank said.

Korra had an idea.

"Let me ask you something Frank," she said.

Later we were having a toast with Red Alert Mountain Dews in the new and improved Light Music Club stadium.

Sometimes risking it all to have your voice heard pays off in ways you couldn't even imagine.

Frank was understanding of it and was more than happy to build us a place where all our voices could be heard; Outside of the basement.

"Congrats Zhu Li," Korra said.

"Thank you so much Korra," Zhu Li said giving her a hug.

"Alright," said her husband, Varrick who also helped out, "Zhu Li, do the thing!"

She was about to cut the ribbon but Principal Tenzin stopped her so the press could get some pictures.

Zhu Li then cut the ribbon.

"The club is now officially opened!" Tenzin said.

There was lots of cheering.

Korra kissed my cheek.

"Who would've thought that Korra would pull all of this off," Zhu Li said.

"If she puts her mind to it she'll make a great principal someday," said Vice Principal Raiko, "Tenzin and I use to be rebels back in the day actually."

"Is that so?" Asked Zhu Li.

"To Fire Breath!" I said.

"To Fire Breath!" Said everyone.

And that Dad, is how Fire Breath started a revolution, and I can't wait to tell you the rest in person.

I really miss you dad,

-Love, Asami

I decided to take my letter and email it to him.

Oh, and you'll never believe where we're playing next week!

We were at Madison Square Garden with Mako as our secondary guitarist.

I just hope he can catch up.

The audience was cheering for us.

"Let's do it," Korra said.

Bolin counted down and Kai played on his keys.

Breakthrough

Asami: Oh yeah, hmm

Breakthrough

Up, down, spinnin' all around

Fly, high, fallin' to the ground

Sometimes dreams can feel so far away

Time, keeps, skippin' out a beat

Left, right, trippin' on your feet

Life feels like a string of cloudy days (here we go)

Korra: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong

Opal: Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on, keep on moving on

Keep on moving on

Asami, Korra and Opal: Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day

Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it so don't let it get away

It's all about breakthrough, just turn the page

'Cause everyday I'm getting closer, life is just a roller-coaster

Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through

Don't stop till you break it all through

Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through

Don't stop till you break it all through

Asami: Stop, still, take another breath

Roadblock, move it to the left

Get around whatever's in your way

Heartbreak, picked up all the pieces

Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers

It's gonna be your turn to play, gonna be your turn to play

Korra: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong

Opal: Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

(Here we go) keep on, keep on movin' on

Keep on movin' on

Asami, Korra, and Opal: Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day

Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it so don't let it get away

It's all about breakthrough, just turn the page

'Cause everyday I'm getting closer, life is just a roller-coaster

Kai took the microphone and started doing his rap. Jinora was in the front watching her new boyfriend steal the crowd away while recording.

Kai: You can see it in the blind sight, movin' through the limelight

Groovin' to the music I'mma use it when the time's right

Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright

Usually in life there's one shot and this is our night

Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it will make you

Start pushin' through barriers it'll take you

Wherever that you wanna go, never too late to

Keep pushing till you break through

Korra: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong (world it was wrong)

Opal: Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light)

Whenever there's no end in sight (no end in sight)

Keep on, keep on movin' on

You keep on movin' on

Asami, Korra, and Opal: Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day

Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it so don't let it get away

It's all about breakthrough, just turn the page

'Cause every day I'm getting closer, life is just a roller-coaster

Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through

Don't stop till you break it all through

Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through

Don't stop till you break it all through

Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through

Don't stop till you break it all through

Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through

Don't stop, here comes a breakthrough

We were a world wide known band, and we were the start of a revolution.

Whatever happens next, we'll face it. Together.

THE END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

AFTER THIS!

We were being interviewed by BeatsMania.

"Hello welcome to BeatsMania and do we have a treat for you," said Alanna Myles, the host, "Fire Breath!"

We were all being asked questions about how our band came to be and all that good stuff.

"So 8 months ago you were all just normal students and now today, you're superstars!" Said Alanna, "How did that come to be?"

"Well, we just met in a light music club and fooled around," I said, "Then we noticed we had something special."

"There's more to it than that," said Alanna, "Bolin, you're one of the top 10 drummers in the world with your sick beats!"

She turned to Kai.

"And Kai, how is your relationship with a certain girl holding up?" Asked Alanna.

Principal Tenzin reminded her not to talk about it.

"Its actually me and Asami who are in a relationship," Korra said covering him, "Sami's my babe."

"Looks like lovers in bloom for Fire Breath," said Alanna.

"Life is different but still the same," Korra said, "Stages are bigger but we're still living our lives like we're meant to."

"But whatever comes our way we'll face it together," I added.

The audience cheered again.

"So if you don't mind we'd like to play our new song for you," Korra said.

"Go on ahead guys!" Alanna said, "Ladies and gentlemen this is quite a treat; With their new song "Highwire," Fire Breath!"

We got to the stage.

Korra played a new guitar riff and Bolin started playing on his drums.

Highwire

Kai: Listen up

This is the story on how we lived

The glory of what we did

It started when we were kids

With music up in our heads

She said

Asami: I've been out on the edge

Breathin' a little bit of fresh air

Big dreams, I took a chance

Held out for everything I got here

I've been feeling this life's a circus

Hanging on without a fear

Asami and Opal: Livin' on a high wire

Runnin' through a wildfire

You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere

Walking on a tight rope

No net, high hopes

Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na na na na na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Na na na na na na na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Kai: This is the story on how we lived

The glory of what we did

It started when we were kids

With music up in our heads

She said

Asami: Big top, turning round, no clowns

I'm running as I hit the ground

Front row, big show sold out

So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go

I've been feeling this life's a circus

Hanging on without a fear

Asami and Opal: Livin' on a high wire

Runnin' through a wildfire

You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere

Walking on a tight rope

No net, high hopes

Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na na na na na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Na na na na na na na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Kai: When it comes to the beat

Seeing that the heads are moving

Move off your seat

Achievement is what we're really doing

Freedom of speech

I'm in it just to win it

I'm springin' and I can see it

In the end that you can be it

'Cause it's patience, it's statements

Famous greatness

Movin' 'til you make it through

And maybe you can make it too

Opal: Livin' on a high wire

You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere

Walking on a tight rope

No net, high hopes

Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Asami and Opal: Na na na na na na na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Na na na na na na na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Yeah, yeah

Na na na na na na na na na

Livin' on a high wire

When we finished, the audience cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again Fire Breath!" Said Alanna, "Thank you so much for watching the show, and thank you for being here."

We were all waving to the audience.

Now its The End


End file.
